1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wireless communication technology, and particularly to a wireless headset and method for searching a matched device corresponding to the wireless headset.
2. Description of Related Art
One method for searching a matched device of a wireless headset (e.g., a BLUETOOTH headset) is illustrated as follows. First, a user powers on the wireless headset. Second, the user presses a specified key for a preset time (e.g., five seconds) to start a matching mode of the wireless headset. Third, the user releases the specified key. Fourth, the wireless headset searches for a matched device, such as a mobile phone or a computer. These kinds of manual operations are inefficient and inconvenient for the user. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.